Lily
by Aludra Enigma-Prince
Summary: [OS] [Trans!Sev/Lily] Aussi longtemps qu'elle se souvenait, Lily avait été toujours là pour elle, à chaque étape de sa vie. De leur rencontre dans ce parc, alors qu'elle fuyait sa famille qui la battait, jusqu'à aujourd'hui où elle vivait à ses côtés, en passant par toute sa transition. Lily ne l'avait jamais quittée.


_**Lily**_

Elles avaient été toujours ensemble. Avant même que Poudlard ne les sépare dans deux maisons distinctes. Elles jouaient souvent dans le parc entre leurs deux maisons, parlant magie et autres choses dont elles seules partageaient. Elles allaient parfois dans la ville la plus proche, se cachant à l'abri des autres, juste toutes les deux.

Elle n'était pas très jolie et les autres adolescents le lui rendent bien. Cela lui fait mal, terriblement mal. Bien plus que les coups et mots durs de ses parents. Son père, un moldu violent et alcoolique notoire qui ne cachait pas sa haine envers ce qu'elle était à ses yeux, une bonne à rien. Sa mère, une sorcière qui lui crachait au visage pour ne pas être l'enfant qu'elle voulait et lui donnait quelques claques quand elle délirait.

Il y avait aussi ce groupe d'adolescents de Gryffondor qui se moquait d'elle, de son Prénom, son apparence, sa pauvreté, sa maison… n'importe quel élément pouvait être source de moqueries.  
Les blagues n'avaient pas été très violente au départ, et il lui était même arrivé parfois d'en rire une fois cachée. Mais maintenant, c'était devenu une simple et pure humiliation quotidienne.

Parmi tout cela, il y avait elle. Sa meilleure amie, son soleil, sa fleur de Lys aux longs cheveux roux et aux yeux vert émeraude. Elle qui la défendait tous les jours avec fureur, elle qui venait se cacher avec elle dans leur cachette secrète. Elle qui l'avait, un soir de vacances, maquillée pour la première fois sous sa demande timide.  
Sa Lily aux milles et une taches de rousseur qui lui avait prêté une robe, un été, alors qu'elles n'étaient que toutes les deux chez les Evans. Elle qui lui avait appris à marcher avec des talons mais aussi murmurer quelques sorts secrets de femmes.

Elle pensait pouvoir rester amie avec, simplement amie. Mais elle ne pouvait plus garder ça pour elle. Surtout pas maintenant que cet idiot de Potter lui tourne autour. Pas quand elle voit ces regards envieux sur ses formes de femme.

Forme qu'elle n'avait pas là où il fallait.

Elles avaient maintenant quinze ans et sa douce Lilypad l'avait tirée à l'infirmerie dès le premier jour de l'année. Elle boitait et était fatiguée. Quand l'infirmière l'avait vue elle n'avait pu rien dire. Rien dire quand elle l'appelait monsieur Snape, ne pas parler de son secret.  
Mais Lily l'avait fait. Elle avait interrompu l'infirmière, subissant un regard noir de la dragonne de l'infirmerie et lui avait murmuré son secret. Elles avaient vu ses yeux s'écarquiller, puis un petit sourire poindre, emplis de douceur. Poppy avait alors remerciée Lily avant de lui dire que son amie était entre de bonnes mains.

Miss Snape. C'était la première fois qu'on l'appelait comme cela et elle avait eu l'impression d'être sous potion d'euphorie à chaque fois. Encore plus quand l'infirmière lui avait révélé ne pas être la première à être dans ce cas présent et que, après une auscultation générale, elle pourrait lui faire une ordonnance quand elle serait en meilleur état. Elle pourrait alors recevoir les soins qu'elle attendait depuis plusieurs années.

Avec les semaines qui se sont déroulées, elle fut soignée entièrement et eut bientôt un rendez-vous avec un Chirur-mage afin qu'elle subisse plusieurs changements importants. Elle avait dû demander l'accord de ses parents. Pour cela, elle avait argué que s'ils signaient sa demande, elle partirait pour toujours.

Cela avait fonctionné.

Les deux opérations n'avait pas été très longues, une simple heure chacune là où chez les moldus cela en mettait plusieurs. Elles avaient été faites un weekend, de façon à ce qu'elle puisse rester après. Opération du nez et de la pomme d'adam, puis augmentation légère de la poitrine et... les choses plus intimes.

À son réveil, Lily avait été là et son regard empli d'admiration avait valu plus que tous les mots du monde. Elle lui avait dit pourtant à quel point elle était belle, à qu'elle point elle avait hâte de se retrouver ensemble à Poudlard, entre filles.

Elle était sortie en compagnie du Directeur en milieu d'après-midi. Ils avaient, en premier lieu, été dans un petit café où ils avaient parlé en privé. Elle lui avait fait part de ce qu'elle vivait, de la demande express de ne plus la revoir et avait demandé si elle pouvait, s'ils étaient d'accord, aller chez les Evans.  
Le directeur lui avait souri et lui avait dit que c'était possible et que, dans tous les cas, elle ne retournerait pas dans sa famille. Au vu de son identité qui avait changé, les démarches seraient facilitées.  
Ils n'avaient pas mis très longtemps avant de passer par la banque Gringotts, puis chez madame Malkin et enfin au ministère afin de faire connaître les changements. Albus lui avait confié un collier afin qu'elle porte un glamour, le temps que tout soit régularisé et qu'elle se sente plus à l'aise pour apparaître comme elle est.

Elle reçut, quelques jours plus tard, la confirmation qu'elle allait résider chez les Evans et aussi un colis au nom de Selena Prince contenant de nombreuses affaires qui lui irait. Elle avait dû tenir de fondre en larmes au milieu de la grande salle en voyant le contenu. La fin d'après-midi venue, elle avait serré fortement Lily entre ses bras. La remerciant mille fois pour l'avoir aidé et pour toujours être ici malgré son changement.

La jeune rousse les joues un peu rouge n'avait fait que sourire en balayant ses remerciements d'un revers de la main, comme si l'on chassait une mouche. Elle lui dit que c'était normal, qu'elle n'avait pas à juger pour cela et, qu'importe son corps, c'était toujours elle, son amie, sa confidente.

Potter était devenu trop insistant envers Lily concernant les vacances d'hiver. Selena avait presque failli lui lancer quelques sorts de son cru, voir même utiliser l'imperium pour lui demander d'aller voir au fond du lac si Lily y était. Mais grâce à toute la répartie qu'elle possédait ainsi que sa "douce" diplomatie, le Gryffondor avait fini par lâcher l'affaire non sans lâcher un commentaire acerbe sur la Serpentarde.

Être dans une famille aimante et douce était quelque chose de nouveau pour Selena. Pas d'insulte, pas de coup. Rien que des discussions simples et surtout des sorties ensemble toutes les deux. Elles dormaient dans la même chambre et bien qu'au départ ce fut difficile de venir dans le même lit. Tout fut arrangé rapidement.

Selena offrit un collier avec un pendentif rose pâle transparent en forme de coeur où était cristallisé une petite fleur blanche le tout sur une chaîne en or. Lily en fut ravie et la remercia en l'enlaçant fortement, la faisant rougir de sentir leurs deux poitrines l'une contre l'autre.  
Lily, elle, lui offrit un coffret de maquillage ainsi qu'un livre de potions. Selena la remercia timidement avant de mettre le collier à la jeune rouquine qui l'avait demandé.

Les deux adultes leur offrirent des places pour un spectacle sur glace qui auraient lieu les prochains jours. Ils furent grandement remerciés par les deux adolescentes.

Le spectacle fut sublime et les vacances parfaitement reposantes. Ce fut avec appréhension que la Serpentarde revint à Poudlard. Elle avait pourtant essayé plusieurs fois de se déclarer à son amie. Lui dire qu'au plus profond d'elle, elle l'aimait plus que tout. … Mais la peur qu'elle la rejette complètement n'aidait vraiment pas.  
Elle prit la décision de contacter la famille Evans pour leur demander leur avis.

"Mr & Mme Evans,

Voilà déjà un moment que je suis amie avec votre fille. Six années déjà que nous sommes inséparables. Elle est vraiment tout pour moi et le temps passant cela devient d'autant plus vrai parce que… je... je suis amoureuse d'elle.  
Je ne sais pas comment lui dire, j'ai peur qu'elle me rejette et c'est assez douloureux quand je vois tous ces adolescents prêts à se jeter sur elle. (surtout ce crétin de Potter)  
J'aimerais avoir votre avis, que vous donniez conseil… et peut-être le courage de me déclarer, peut-être même lui offrir quelque chose pour la St Valentin qui arrive.

Avec toute ma reconnaissance,

Selena Prince"

Il fallut plusieurs jours avant qu'elle ne vienne à envoyer sa lettre grâce à un hibou de l'école et en toute discrétion. La réponse lui parvint le lendemain matin même.

"Cher Selena,

Voilà une bonne surprise de voir qu'une personne telle que toi aime notre plus jeune fille. Nous ne savons pas si elle te répondra positivement, mais nous t'encourageons à te déclarer car JAMAIS Lily ne te rejettera. Vous êtes une paire, jamais l'une sans l'autre.  
Pour ce qui est de l'annoncer, si vraiment tu as peur de lui dire en face, offre lui un bouquet avec ta déclaration signée et un rendez-vous dans cette salle où vous vous retrouvez.  
Fais-nous part de la réponse quand tu auras réussi,

Affectueusement,

Rosalie et Charles Evans"

Elle eut un petit sourire avant de ranger sa lettre au fin fond de son sac et ne plus y penser avant la période mi Février.

Malheureusement pour Selena la période arriva plus vite qu'elle l'eut cru et c'est stressée qu'elle fit la sortie pour acheter le cadeau qu'elle voulait à Lily. Elle vérifia plusieurs fois si elle n'était pas vue avant d'entrer chez la fleuriste.  
La petite femme l'accueillit avec un sourire bienveillant et lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait. Selena lui fit part de sa demande avant de lui tendre sa lettre d'aveu qui accompagnerait le petit bouquet de 6 roses de couleur rose pâle. Elle resta un moment immobile, avant de déglutir et partir pour parcourir un peu la rue avant de se décider de rentrer. Elle fut rejoint par Lily qui avait un petit sourire. Elles discutèrent de ce qu'elles pourraient avoir demain comme cadeau.

Le jour venu, Selena était vraiment stressée et attendait avec une certaine impatience l'arrivée du courrier. Elle se mordait un peu la lèvre sous le regard moqueur des autres Serpentards. Puis l'arrivée des premiers oiseaux, rapidement très nombreux. Des cadeaux, des lettres, des fleurs. Elle observa Lily devant deux bouquets. Le sien et certainement celui de Potter au vu de la tête qu'il faisait en voyant les deux bouquets.

Elle s'attendait à rien recevoir mais elle sursauta quand elle reçut, elle aussi, un bouquet de roses. Six roses blanches signé L.E. Elle ouvrit la bouche, surprise puis leva la tête et ses yeux onyx virent le même regard choqué dans les deux émeraudes de Lily.  
Les deux se levèrent, bouquet entre les bras, celui de Potter abandonné sur la table, et sortirent de la pièce sous le regard pétillant d'Albus et tendre de Poppy. Elles se retrouvèrent dans leur pièce habituelle, cette salle de classe abandonnée.

La porte fermée et le glamour disparu, elles restèrent face à face. Comment elles avaient fait pour ne pas voir et surtout… est-ce que cela signifiait vraiment ce qu'elles pensaient ?

Lily s'approcha, timidement et ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Ce fut finalement Selena qui ouvrit la bouche en première.

\- Tu… Tu m'aimes ? Vraiment ? dit-elle en mordillant la lèvre.

Lily fit un petit sourire, ses joues devenant pourpres. Elle acquiesça, le regard dérivant sur le côté. Oui, elle aimait son amie. Celle qu'elle avait vu changer au fil du temps, s'épanouir et s'approcher de plus en plus. Elle avait compris son amour pour elle dès Noël. Dormir dans le même lit, son cadeau et ces petits gestes qu'elle avait fini par comprendre et reproduire, simplement pour pouvoir se toucher, rien qu'un instant.

Selena déglutit et approcha timidement, jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne soient plus séparées que par leur bouquet respectif. Elle déposa le sien sur le côté, prit celui de Lily et fit de même avant de prendre les mains de sa… petite amie (?) dans les siennes.

\- Puis-je t'embrasser ? demanda Lily à la jeune Serpentarde.

Pour seule réponse, Selena s'approcha lentement et, délicatement, déposa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune Gryffondor en une simple et douce pression. Leurs mains se lâchèrent et partirent timidement sur le corps de l'autre, en de simples caresses alors que leurs lèvres ne se décollaient pas.

Elles restèrent ainsi un moment, dans leur bulle avant que Lily ne regarde les deux bouquets et ne murmure quelque chose à son oreille. La jeune Serpentarde observa aussi et rigola.  
En effet, elles avaient, en tout et pour tout, douze roses*.

Elles restèrent longtemps dans la pièce, revenant encore plus souvent qu'avant et profitant d'autant plus que leurs camarades de classe faisaient souvent tout pour les séparer. Cela devenait difficile, trop difficile.

C'est donc en Mars que Selena décida de se montrer sous son vrai jour. Elle fut stressée, presque angoissée d'être peut-être traitée de noms infâmes. Elle sortit, vêtue, maquillée et coiffée, du bureau du Directeur. Elle discutèrent un peu, Lily cherchant à la faire parler le plus possible pour qu'elle arrête de se conformer au regard des autres.

Selena s'arrêta net. Devant elles se tenait le quatuor infernal. Elle voulut faire demi-tour avant d'être vue mais elle ne put faire un geste. Black l'avait vue et Potter s'était retourné. Lily posa sa main sur son bras, en soutien.

Le jeune Gryffondor à lunettes eut un sourire charmeur, suivi par le renié de la famille Black. Ils les saluèrent de façon courtoise et presque séducteur. Selena eut envie de rire, tellement qu'un gloussement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

\- Nous n'avons pas eu connaissance de l'arrivée d'une nouvelle élève ici, surtout une aussi délicieuse. N'est-ce pas Prongs ?  
\- En effet, qui êtes-vous charmante créature et amie de Lily jolie ?

Lily se pinça les lèvres, retenant bien mieux son rire et observa sa petite amie avec tendresse. Elle lui prit la main, lui intimant de se lancer. La Serpentarde rougit légèrement et d'un petit sourire elle répondit.

\- Je m'appelle Selena Prince... mais vous me connaissiez sous le nom de Severus Snape avant. Ou peut-être Servillus, la chauve-souris aux cheveux gras. Je ne suis pas bien sûr d'avoir la liste complète.

Potter ouvrit la bouche en grand et Black s'évanouit sous le coup. Selena sentit un immense plaisir de voir leurs têtes. Les deux autres derrières n'eurent qu'un regard curieux voir peut-être un peu surpris pour le plus petit.

Lily entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Selena avec un sourire vainqueur et, posant sa seconde main sur sa joue, elle lui tourna la tête afin de poser ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille qui devint cramoisie. Brisant rapidement le baiser la Gryffondor tourna son regard vers les quatres adolescents.

\- C'est pas mon amie Potter, c'est ma petite amie, alors t'as pas intérêt à faire quoi que ce soit sinon tu auras affaire à moi.

Les deux demoiselles, main dans la main, passèrent à côté d'eux au moment où le quatrième revint à lui et que celui à lunettes s'écroulait contre le mur, muet de surprise.

L'annonce officielle fit plutôt grand bruit assez rapidement avant de complètement s'essouffler tout aussi vite. Malheureusement, Selena fut parfois victimes à cause des idées complètement arrêtées des élèves, surtout au sein de sa propre maison. Lily, quand à elle, fut intraitable et ne laissa rien passer.

Le traitement hormonal dura plusieurs long mois et la jeune fille dut se rendre à plusieurs rendez-vous pour son suivi.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années qu'elles avaient quitté Poudlard, son diplôme en main et une carrière de potionniste toute tracée devant elle.  
Selena n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle trouverait le bonheur malgré toutes les épreuves traversées. Mais quand elle voyait sa douce Lily au ventre légèrement arrondi qui souriait en parlant avec Potter et Lupin alors que dans leur jardin, le plus si crétin de Black courrait sous forme de cabot après leur petit Harry de trois ans… elle ne pouvait qu'être heureuse.

* * *

* Offrir 12 roses est le signe d'une demande en mariage

* * *

Hello les gens, bonne saint valentin à tous et toutes. J'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plu.  
Le titre vous aura peut-être un peu surpris mais il faut savoir que en japonais Lily se dit Yuri.  
Quand je l'ai appris, mon cerveau un peu tordu a fait "tilt"  
Je m'étais donné pour mission d'écrire l'OS avec le moins de dialogue possible  
Mission réussis !  
Du coup voilà un petit Snily yuri tout en douceur.  
Des Bisous et des cœurs sur vous !


End file.
